Then and Now
by Legitimate Tough Guy
Summary: From Taylor's point-of-view. From when he first met Matty to the end of the movie. Knockaround Guys belongs to Brian Koppelman and David Levien.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Matty

_Author's Comments__: Hey. Got another story for you Matty/Taylor (Knockaround Guys) fans._  
_Summary__: From Taylor's point-of-view. When he first met Matty to the end of the movie._

* * *

**Chapter 1****: Meeting Matty**

Me and Matty first met when we were 6 years old. My dad and Matty's pop went to school together but once out, drifted apart. Then years later, my father got a hold of Benny Chains' and they hung out. Planned to meet up another time and introduce the families.

So Benny took his family over my house for dinner. Me and Matty didn't really talk at first but I was interested in him because he was a kid, like me. I didn't have many friends, mostly because everyone knew my father was in the mob and steered clear, but because I was Jewish, too.

I remember Matty's mom, before she died of cancer. She had long dark hair, blue eyes, and big lips covered in red lipstick. She was patient, polite. Very much unlike Matty's dad, who insulted and belittled Matty and his mother during dinner.

After dinner, my mom told me and Matty to go play in my room. I had some toys, mostly planes and trucks. But Matty didn't want to play and I didn't really, either. So we watched TV instead. I had a small one in my room. Matty was mostly quiet but he talked when I did.

"Do you like this movie?" I asked, Star Wars, The New Hope, on. Matty shook his head and I liked the movie, too, so we kept it on that channel.

By the time Benny called for Matty, the movie was still on.

"But the movie's not over, yet," Matty had said.

"Come on, Matty. Do you really think we can't just buy it on our own? Get over here," Benny answered. I watched Matty; he frowned and sighed, then stood up, walking out of my room. I felt bad for him.

The Demaret's left and then the house was quiet. My mom went to the living room to watch TV and my father left the house, to work, or do whatever else he did. So I stayed in my room and watched the rest of Star Wars before bed.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Second Meeting

_Author's Comments__: Despite the fact that I don't get many reviews, I continue to write my stories and post them, because in the end, I write for me, not anybody else. Though reviews of course are greatly appreciated and I do wish I got more. Maybe you readers can do that some time._

_Matty and Taylor here do not act like regular 6 year olds as they have matured differently due to having a fathers who are in the mob and don't refrain from talking about their experiences._

**Chapter 2****: Second Meeting**

The second time me and Matty met, it was when my family went over to the Demaret's house. Benny wanted to show off his trophies and the expensive things he collected.

We were sent away with the women once dinner was over and the guys wanted to talk personal. I followed Matty to his room. He had a huge collection of sports items; a baseball, bat, basketball, flags, shirts and hats with teams' names on them.

"You like the New York Knicks?" I remember asking once I saw the hat on his beaureu.

"Yeah, do you?" Matty asked. I shook my head up and down.

"Me and my dad went to the game. We had to leave early, though... he had some trouble. So he said I could get a hat so long as I caught up with him once I got it," Matty said. I realized then that Matty and his dad were a lot like me and mine.

"My dad has a lot of trouble, too... we had to leave Disney World as soon as we got there. We took a plane to Florida and everything," I remember saying.

"That stinks..." Matty replied, messing with the basketball.

"Is that a signed ball?" I asked, wondering if it was signed by a big shot or what.

"Yeah... my pop bought it off a guy at the game... It was signed by Earl Monroe," Matty said.

"Really?" I asked, walking over to Matty, looking at the ball. Matty handed it to me, the name facing me.

"Woah. Cool," I said, handing it back. When I handed it back, I looked into Matty's eyes and he looked into mine. I noticed his eyes were blue instead of dark brown, which I thought they were. I realized they were just a darker kind of blue, at least inside the house. I looked away and so did Matty then it was quiet until Matty offered to show me his baseball card collection.

"Sure," I said. Matty reached under his bed then sat down on it, opening the book, showing me each card. I sat beside him, close enough so I could see.

An hour later, my mom called for me, and I got up off the bed.

"Bye, Matty, see you later," I said, waving, then leaving his room. Matty didn't say anything at first, only followed me into the kitchen where the door was. Once our parents said bye and we were heading out the door, Matty spoke.

"Uh... bye, Taylor!" I heard Matty say. I turned around and looked at him, waved, looked at my dad, then we left.

To be continued...


End file.
